


Shooting for the Stars

by dogmatix



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: GFY, Gen, they/them pronouns for venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix
Summary: At the end of the fight with Riot and Drake, Venom has a choice to make.aka. my take on how and why Venom stuck around.





	Shooting for the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> title from the lyrics of high hopes, by panic! at the disco

“ **Have a nice life** ,” Venom grinned at Riot with all their teeth, vicious joy surging through them at the outraged scream they got in reply. Letting go, Venom let gravity grab them, raising Riot’s own weapon high overhead.  It was perfect, the ultimate revenge.  Venom brought the blade down with every ounce of their combined strength, slicing through tempered metal like a hot knife through butter.

Well, almost perfect revenge.  The flames from the launch ignited the fuel, and Riot and Drake were dead, dead, dead.  But Venom and Eddie would die too.  Venom had a split second to make their choice.  If they retreated down deep into Eddie, they might survive, but Eddie would be burned to death.  Venom had expended so much energy already, both in fighting Riot and in resurrecting Eddie, they weren’t sure they could heal their host again, even if there was enough left  _to_  heal.  If Venom protected Eddie, they’d burn to a crisp, and Eddie might still die.  In order for their host to survive, Venom would need to slow his descent.

They knew what they had to do.  It would be Eddie’s best chance at survival, and Venom’s certain doom. Oh well. They hadn’t expected to survive, anyway.

 ** _Goodbye, Eddie_** , they sent through their connection.  The perfect host, and so much more.  Somehow, this strange little alien had wanted a ‘we’ as much as Venom did.  The sound of betrayal when Eddie had talked to them in the hospital had made Venom realize exactly what they’d had in the very second they’d lost it.  _‘What happened to ‘we’, huh?’_

Venom’d had every intention of healing the heart and other organs, but they’d been doing so  _much,_ expending so much energy, and Venom had been starving, they just needed a  _little_  bit-  But from the human’s point of view, of course it seemed like a betrayal.  Venom couldn’t blame Eddie for rejecting them.  Fuck, even if Venom had survived, chances were, the human wouldn’t have wanted them back after this, and then they’d be stuck in a hostile environment, surrounded by imperfect hosts that hated and feared him.

So they slipped from their host and flared their biomass out, creating a parachute to slow Eddie’s fall even as fire bit at them, burning rocket fuel spattering across them in pure agony.

“Venom, NO!”

It was almost too late.

Only a ghost of their connection remained to carry the urgent call.  Eddie… _wanted_  them.

Twisting in agony, world going dark around them, Venom hooked the smallest fragment of themself back into Eddie.   Consciousness dimmed, higher thought shutting down without the biomass to support complicated thoughts.

They were exhausted.  Warmth around them, but pain and panic too.  Tasted bad.  Other things tasted better, fleshy muscle surrounding-  No, couldn’t eat. Hungry, but couldn’t eat.  They didn’t know why, but they knew that like they knew nothing else.  Host was precious.

They were so  _tired_. Cradled by the host, they slept.


End file.
